The present invention concerns anthropometric measuring devices. It concerns more particularly devices for determining characteristics relating to an individual""s skeleton or frame.
In the following description, the word  less than  less than tool greater than  greater than  will refer to a mechanical object with which the individual interacts by means of his hands and/or his feet.
Certain tools, such as a bicycle, for example, require significant effort by the individual who is using it. The efficiency of the effort made varies considerably according to whether or not the tool is dimensioned so that it is adapted to the morphology of the individual. During extended use of the tool, unsuitable dimensions may cause problems such as inflammation of the joints, ligaments or muscles, for example. It is thus important to be able to adapt the tool to its user in an optimum manner.
In the case of a bicycle, the FSP Ferraroli company of Lugano (Switzerland) has developed a simulator including, like a bicycle, a frame, a saddle, a handlebar and a pedal and bottom bracket bearing assembly, and on which a potential user is subjected to tests, to measure the effort which he makes by pedaling in given conditions. This simulator allows the conditions of use to be modified and more particularly the dimensions of the frame, the handlebar and the pedal and bottom bracket bearing assembly, as well as the position of the saddle.
The pedal and bottom bracket bearing assembly is connected to a drive system coupled to an electromagnetic device, which measures the work done. It further includes means for measuring physiological parameters allowing the effort made by the user in certain conditions to be determined. The ratio between the work done and the effort made determines the yield obtained. On this simulator, most of the dimensions can be modified, such as, for example, those of the frame, the position and width of the handlebar, the length of each of the pedal cranks, etc. With a simulator of this type, it is possible, by trial and error, to determine the most favorable dimensions for an individual.
Over time, those skilled in the art have demonstrated correlations between the dimensions of the individual and those of the tool which he wishes to use, structured in the form of tables or graphs. Usually, those skilled in the art measure, by means of a measuring tape, the height of the individual, the length of his legs and thighs, that of his arms and his trunk. From this and the aforementioned tables, it is possible to preset the measuring apparatus so as to minimize the trial and error.
Practice has however revealed that individuals very often have asymmetries which are difficult to detect by the usual measurements and which greatly contribute to the health problems referred to above. These asymmetries appear during tests on the simulator and result in a tool which compensates for them being made. However, this involves numerous tests requiring a lot of time, hence an increase in the cost of the tool. The device according to the invention allows this time to be considerably reduced. Moreover, when the optimum result is not sought, it is possible to make a tool which comes remarkably close to it, for a low cost. This object is achieved as a result of the fact that the device according to the invention includes:
a podium on which the individual takes his place,
marks arranged on the body of the individual, at least at places corresponding to the position of the joints,
digital photographing means for recording the visible data concerning the individual placed on the podium, and
a computer provided with a program arranged so as to determine the structure of the skeleton and to calculate the dimensions of a tool which will be handled by the individual being examined.
all of which is arranged so that the dimensions selected allow the individual to use this tool with the minimum effort for the maximum effect.
Practical tests carried out show that the best results were obtained when the individual concerned is examined in a standing position. In this position, the dimensions defined during the measurement allow a tool to be made with a yield of close to 85% of the optimum.
During tests, it became apparent that with only one photograph, even a front view, the data able to be collected was too limited. It would, of course, be possible to rotate the individual and to take several successive photographs, at different angles. Such a solution does not provide satisfaction, since it is difficult to establish a correlation between the different photographs.
This is why, advantageously, the device according to the invention is arranged so that the individual stands up on the podium and bears marks arranged on his body including the parts which are not directly visible from the position in which the camera is situated. Moreover, the device includes at least one mirror, placed at the side of and behind the individual with reference to the camera, so that all the marks arranged on the body can be captured by means of the camera.
It is, in particular, desirable for the device to include two mirrors arranged symmetrically.
When the tool to be dimensioned is used in a sitting position, as is the case of a bicycle, for example, the resting point formed by the saddle plays an important role. It is difficult to identify this resting point, as it is hidden by the buttocks. In order to overcome this drawback and in a particularly advantageous variant, the device also includes a column provided with vertical guide means, a horizontal measuring bar, intended to be arranged at the crutch, mounted to move vertically on said column and associated with means for generating a force oriented upwards, to ensure that the horizontal bar remains permanently in contact with the individual""s body.
In order to facilitate determination of this resting point, the bar is also provided with a comparable mark to those arranged on the individual""s body.
In order to ensure that data is picked up sufficiently precisely and requires only minimum calculating time, the photographing means are formed by a digital type camera. The angle of the photograph is particularly well suited when the distance measured horizontally between the camera and the individual is equal to approximately 1.5 times the height of the individual.
In the case of the bicycle, the essential effort is provided by the feet pushing on the pedals. The effort can only be made properly if the feet find satisfactory support. In order to allow knowledge relative to this parameter to be acquired, at the same time as data is collected relative to the individual""s body, the podium includes a transparent plate, intended to serve as support for the individual""s feet, and a mirror arranged under the plate and reflecting the image of the contact of the feet on the plate towards the camera.